


Damon Won't Buy his Own Fucking Sucks

by ywhiterain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 01, background stelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: “Why didn’t you tell me you were in an incestuous relationship with two narcissistic siblings in the 1920?” Damon demanded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely silly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in an incestuous relationship with two narcissistic siblings in the 1920?” Damon demanded.

Stefan stared at his big brother, lying on Stefan’s bed, reading Stefan’s journal and wearing Stefan’s socks. Damon never bought his own damn socks.

Silence stretched across the room for several minutes as Stefan tried to remember what he was doing in the 20s. It was one of his rougher years, filled with more blank spaces than usual. In the ‘90s, Lexi told him to stop trying to work through that decade and focus on the shit he could remember. Every vampire got a decade freebie, she told him.

Stefan dropped his backpack on the floor and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why were you looking through my old dairies?”

“I was bored,” Damon said. His honesty was unnerving. “Now it’s your turn to answer a question.”

“That’s not how that works,” Stefan said, mostly to himself. Damon never played by any rules other than his own. “I was probably on a blood high,” Stefan said. He licked his lips awkwardly. “You know I can get… reckless.”

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. “If it was just a one night stand, I wouldn’t care.” Damon held up the old journal. “But you had a relationship with them. You let him _feed_ on you.”

“Why do you even care about my sex life?” Stefan said.

Damon looked very unimpressed. “I’ve always taken a healthy interest in your well-being, Stef. Now stop attempting to deflect.”

“Since when do you care about my well-being?” Stefan said. He had an insane urge to stalk over to his brother and yank off his socks

“it’s difficult to torture you properly if someone else is taking advantage of you,” Damon said reasonably. “I am very invested in making sure only I cause you undue misery.”

“I’m done with this conversation,” Stefan decided and turned around. “I’m going to spend the weekend with Elena and pretend you don’t exist.”

“Don’t think we’re done with this conversation, young man,” Damon said.


End file.
